


Dance For Me

by TashiRogers



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College!Scott, Dancer!Reyes, Dancer!Scott, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, Earth, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Scott Ryder can Dance?, Shy!Ryder, Tags Are Hard, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: Scott knew this was a mistake.He should’ve just stayed home but the promise of music, dance and alcohol was just too damn tempting.He’ll kill Peebee later but right now…He feels the glaring stage lights and the vibrations from the boom crowd as he climbs onto the stage.Too late to turn back.--Normally shy guy Scott Ryder gets placed into the spotlight after a night of dance, he is offered to join a group of dancers and in doing so he catches the eyes of a certain man.





	1. How Things Have Changed....

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI I can't really write dance scenes in thoughts. If anyone is interested in helping write feel free to write in the comments and I'm all good to talk!

Scott knew this was a mistake.

 

He should’ve just stayed home but the promise of music, dance and alcohol was just too damn tempting.

 

He’ll kill Peebee later but right now…

 

He feels the glaring stage lights and the vibrations from the boom crowd as he climbs onto the stage.

 

Too late to turn back.

 

Scott’s eyes scan the crowd, mainly women but a few men in the mix.

 

The asari announcer leaned into his left ear.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Shit, he forgot about that.

 

He really didn’t want to use his first name, this was already embarrassing enough, he didn’t need all these people knowing his name as well.

 

“Uh…”

 

_Think of something!_

 

“Ryder.”

 

The asari nodded and pulled aways.

 

_Fuck._

 

What did he just do?

 

“And now, introducing our next rookie of the night,"

 

_Fuck, please don’t._

 

“Ryder!”

 

_Damnit._

 

The crowd let out screams and applause.

 

Scott knew now that his fate was sealed.

 

How did he even get into this situation?

 

He was suppose to be home, studying for the combat academy entrance exam, memorizing what mods work with assault rifles and was mods work with shotguns.

 

He was suppose to be working hard in his room, preparing to impress his Dad when he would get home.

 

He was suppose to show him how much worked he’d been doing, as much as his favored twin sister.

 

But instead here he was, on a stage in front of a crowd of randoms, not sober enough to get his complete bearings but not drunk enough to forget everything that is going to happen tonight tomorrow.

 

Again he was going to kill Peebee. She was the entire reason he was here.

\--

Scott was working peacefully at his desk when he heard and loud _thunk_ on his bedroom window.

 

He knew exactly who it was and went to open the window, outside was his best friend PeeBee’s head and a crooked smile.

 

“Ready?”

 

Scott sighed and shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not going.”

 

A loud gasp from his Asari friend.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Scott gestured to his work piled on his desk.

 

“I’ve got to study.”

 

PeeBee let out a loud laugh.

 

“So? When has that ever stopped you?”

 

Scott shook his head and reached for the window.

 

“I said no.”

 

As he was about to close it the Asari jumped into the room and tackled Scoot to the floor.

 

“What the hell?”

 

PeeBee quickly straddled him and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Scott Ryder. We are going out, final.”

 

Scott narrowed his eyes and attempted to push her off.

 

“No I’m not,”

 

He struggled to move her.

 

“And get off!”

 

“Not till you agree to come.”

 

Peebee grinned wickedly.

 

Scott let out a anger sigh.

 

“I can’t, I need to focus.”

 

Peebee let out a ‘Psh’ and pulled up a ad on her omni-tool. She showed it to Scott.

 

On it was two women dancing and flashing text reading,

 

‘ALL WELCOME TO ANDROMEDA! DRINKS FREE FOR ALL ONLY TONIGHT! DANCING, DRINKS AND ALL THE MEN AND WOMEN YOU COULD ASK FOR!’

 

Scott began to chew on his lips, it really was a tempting offer.

 

He drew a breath.

 

“No.”

 

Peebee groaned.

 

“C’mon, we deserve a break!

 

Scott lifted one of his eyebrows.

 

“Why do you deserve a break?”

 

“Because I’ve tried to be your wingman but it’s been failing miserably. Sucks the energy outta me.”

 

Scott felt heat pool into his cheeks and he looked away, muttering “It’s not my fault.”

 

Peebee let out a whine.

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeaassssssseeeeeee.”

 

Scott let out a huff.

 

“Fine.”

 

The asari let out a squeal of excitement and jumped off her friend and headed back to the window.

 

Scott just rolled his eyes and got up, jumping out the window and heading to the club…

 

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

\--

 

And now here he was.

 

Scott took in a deep breath, the smell of sweat and alcohol filled his nose.

 

He searched the crowd for Peebee and when he spotted her she was having a laughing fit.

 

_Yeah, laugh it up._

 

The announcer left and stage and the room silenced except for the couple of whispers and stumbling by the drunk audience members.

 

Scott looked to the DJ who was shuffling through songs randomly before she stopped and looked to him.

 

_Holy Shit._

 

Scott nodded slightly before facing the front again and closing his eyes.

 

The music started.

 

Immediately Scott knew what is was.

 

**_S &M_ **

 

_Fuck._

 

Before Scott’s brain could really react his body began to move, possessed by the music.

 

His arms began to move along his body, slowly tracing along his body.

 

Then the beat became much more obvious.

 

Scott felt his head jerk to the right, the beating pulsing through him.

 

_Feels so good being bad_

 

His legs began to walk as he continued to move his hands along his body, vision beginning to blur.

 

_There’s no way I’m turning back_

 

Everything around him began to melt away, becoming just him and the music.

 

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure_

 

Scott allowed his body to move and turn him, his brain just tuning into the music.

 

_Love is great, Love is fine_

 

His moves were sharp and quick.

 

_Out the box, Outta line_

 

He could feel his drive in his head, being driven by the music.

 

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

 

Nothing mattered.

 

But the music.


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing is all well and good but time doesn't stop because Scott wants to have fun...

Once the music was over, and Scott’s body had stopped moving his brain took back over.

 

What the fuck just happened?

 

Scott looked to the crowd who was silent.

 

_Fuck, was I that bad?_

 

His cheeks began to burn.

 

But before he could sheepishly leaved the stage a huge ‘WHOOP’ came from one the audience members.

 

And then, they broke out into a deafening applause, startling Scott.

 

_Oh shit._

 

A nervous smile overcame his face and he gave a small bow.

 

The announcer climbed back on stage with a large smile and she patted his back.

 

“That was amazing Ryder!”

 

The crowd applauded again and Scott heard a Peebee give a loud cheer. He felt his face heat up and a giggle slipped out.

 

_Damn, I'm pretty good._

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone dance with that energy for rookie’s night and actually impress the crowd.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

 

Another voice joined the announcers and Scott turned his head to the side of the stage and saw a Turian woman smiling happily.

 

“Vetra Nix,”

 

She held her hand out and Scott shook it, his face flushing.

 

“That was quite a performance, I think the audience would agree.”

 

Vetra turned both their bodies towards the crowd and raised his arm up, earning a thundering applause.

 

Scott laughed timidly and used his other hand to wave to the audience.

 

His arm was dropped and he looked back to Vetra.

 

“Let’s go someone more quiet, 12 is usually the busiest times.”

 

Scott’s heart dropped immediately and his smile too.

 

“It's 12?”

 

Vetra nodded and began to walk off the stage, beckoning Ryder to follow her.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“I-I’m sorry, I've gotta go.”

 

He jumped from the stage, people tried to stop him and talk, touch and kiss him but he fought them off and hurried to find PeeBee.

 

God damnit Peebee, I've got to leave. This is your fault!

 

Scott found Peebee sitting by the bar, talking to another Asari.

 

“Peebee!”

 

His friend turned her head and smiled drunkenly at Scott.

 

Of fucking course she’s drunk.

 

He pushed passed the crowd and when he reached his friend she was taking another shot.

 

“Stop it!”

 

Scott grabbed the glass out of her hand and threw it on the bar, shattering it.

 

_Whatever._

 

“What the hell?”

 

Peebee was glaring at Ryder but in her state it was impossible to really be intimidated by it.

 

“I have to go, my dad is gonna be home in an hour.”

 

She quipped her eyebrow at him.

 

“He works t-to 1 am?”

 

Scott rolled his eyes at her and pulled her out of her chair.

 

“I hate when you're drunk, you forget the most random shit.”

 

Peebee shrugged and stumbled towards the exit with Scott guiding her.  
\---  
“Are you sure you're going to be ok?”

 

Peebee laughed loudly before being shushed by Scott.

 

“Yeah, I can walk mom.”

 

_You barely made it here._

 

Scott rolled his eyes at her and slammed his window shut, closed his curtains (not before making sure Peebee made it to her window) and hurried to his desk.

 

He took a quick look at his clock.

 

1:03 A.M.

 

He sighed deeply and began to look over the his study material.

 

Scott looked to his clock again.

 

1:05 A.M.

 

He heard a knock on his door before it opened.

 

He turned to the doorway and stood up straight.

 

“Hey Dad.”

 

“Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this Chapter being so short but I wanted to get something out before marching band really starts so I don't leave one Chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update once a week on Saturday Or biweekly. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Please feel free to write in the comments your opinions! Thanks for the reads!
> 
> This is the song BTW: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlEdFJpQ8-c
> 
> (It's abit sexually, don't say I didn't warn ya)


End file.
